memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Calypso
Im sorry, but I cant see that craft.. Can someone get a picture with a better shot? or point it out somehow? Is that entire weird shaped thing the yacht? http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v471/mb2000/yacht.jpg :The yacht is the entire oval section in the very center of the saucer section. It's in exactly the same position as the Enterprise-E's yacht is located. Heres the yacht picture from the article with a bright red ring around it. Non-canon? Isn't this article bordering on non-canon? I know we permit information from some reference books as background information, but there has been absolutely nothing mentioned about the Calypso on-screen, dialogue or otherwise. Does it really warrant its own article? --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :It is valid, because it was seen in canon, and backed up by production information. The name is also permissible as it is derived from said production information and is preferable to having an "unnamed auxiliary craft" article.--31dot 23:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Nebula class I have twice removed the following, with slightly different wordings: *Although officially there is no reference to it, but the starships also have to be with her because the same structure of the Galaxy-class saucer those, which is connected to the Calypso. If there is "offically" no reference to it, then it is just speculation which is not permitted. It could be that the saucer simply appears to have such a craft, but it actually does not. If there is background materials or statements from Trek staff indicating this is a possibility, then those could get a mention. 31dot (talk) 01:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I would also question whether, even if accurate, such a phrase should go here at all; it should go on the Nebula class page, not this one, since this is about a particular craft that is only on one ship. 31dot (talk) 01:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :In the MSD and the studio model it is clear that the Calypso is there in the middle of the Nebula-class saucer. In no way is correct that only the Galaxy-class ships of any shuttle. -- 04:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Even if true, it is not the Calypso- it is another ship of the same type, and as such the note should not go here, but on the Nebula class page. 31dot (talk) 09:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Alternatively, it could go on the captain's yacht page. 31dot (talk) 09:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Bear in mind also that the Nebula class MSD linked to is not canon but fanwork. --Jörg (talk) 09:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah; since it's fanwork, that can't be considered. An MSD would need to have appeared in canon, and I'm fairly sure one hasn't. As I said before, we don't know that the Nebulas actually have such a craft just from canon; the bottom of the saucer might look the same but not be an actual craft. 31dot (talk) 10:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :It may be that MSD is not official, but the official studio model on which it is clear the shuttle. Since the Nebula-class saucers the same, it is logical that there be such a device. Unless otherwise stated, all the way up to a footnote deserves a mention for the sake of fairness. It would be nice to think about solutions, and wondered why something that is not good. -- 17:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) As I said, we don't know that it's true that just because the saucers look the same that it means they are the same. Also, it is not our job to "think about solutions" if they are not in canon, as that is original research which is not permitted. 31dot (talk) 19:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not saying that is placed into it, which is not official, but a lot of footnotes on this wiki is love, which is not included in the official info, such as not knowing the fate of certain characters officially, but something is included as a comment. In my opinion, could fit into such registration. That's all. -- 23:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I think such a footnote would be okay because indeed the same saucer section was used. But, as had been said before: This footnote should not be placed here (because this article is about a special Captain's yacht, the yacht of the USS Enterprise-D) but should be added to the Captain's yacht page. Only my opinion, though. --Jörg (talk) 23:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I said as much above. :) 31dot (talk) 23:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC)